My Sword, My Shield
by F00l3Al2
Summary: FE8 Franz is looking for a rival, but will he find more? FxA, With other couples too. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

_**My Sword. My Shield**_

_FxA_

By: Niño F. aka F00l3Al2

A/N: I just rewrote the first chapter a bit, to and try to make it more detailed. Enjoy Chapter 1

"_Thoughts_"

"Normal"

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"_I must find myself a rival, so I can be strong as my brother". _

It was nighttime, but certain thoughts plagued the mind of a young green paladin, as he walked the camp of the Renais army.

"_But, who should I ask? Seth certainly is a wise choice, but I cannot ask someone of a higher stature to be my rival. I cannot ask Forde, because I want to surprise him with my new skills." _

After that thought, he looked up and saw someone who just might fit his requirements.

"_Perfect." _

A blonde girl stood out in the open, practicing with her lance. She turned, and Franz noticed that her face was shining with sweat as she lunged, stumbled and lunged again. Franz mentally nodded to himself with approval and walked up to the girl to tell her about his proposal

"Hello there, um…. Amelia? Is it?"

"Yes it is, and you're Franz?"

"Yes, that's right. So I'm wondering, how have you been doing now since you joined this army?"

"I'm doing great, being around people around some woman helped me feel more relaxed and that mostly everyone around the same age helps as well."

"That's great! Well anyways, the reason why I wanted to speak to you was, I want you to be my rival."

"Does this mean I have to fight and kill you now? Because I don't think Lady Erika would like ally's to kill another ally." Franz silently laughed at her amusing statement.

"No, it's more than that, it's like I try to better than you and you try to be better than me. It's the best way to train, you will always have a goal to achieve, and the great ones always had goals to motivate them."

"I see, but why? I don't think I can match up to your expectations." She looked down feeling ashamed of herself. "I'm still a trainee, I would not last one second against a seasoned cavalier such as yourself."

"Hahaha, why do you doubt your own ability? If train like this though, you will forget all your doubts. If you with heart, you will be strong, like my brother said to me when I was a bit younger. You see, my brother also has a rival, and they argue, fight and push each other to their limits, and they respect and grow together. When they're fighting for heart, it means their friendship in their rivalry." Saying it all with a sense of envy in his voice.

"But I don't think I am that qualified to be even out on the battlefield, all I do is practice hard with my lance and do my best. I am clearly the weakest person in this army and all I'm doing is holding everyone back." She said with guilt in her voice.

"Even so, awhile ago, Ross was the weakest person in army. He could not even raise his axe right at the time, but he didn't care. He tried his best and worked hard, and look at him now. Respected by Lady Erika, strong enough to take down three heavy knights. That is why I chose you. Let's work hard. And be the best of the best out there. But remember one thing, I shall go and be a great paladin knight, with his sword raised high. I hope you choose some other class to master so we can also even ourselves out in battle when we fight together."

"Ok, then I get to be a great knight, so I can defend the weak with my great shield. I'll try my best so both you and I can improve on our skills. I must go now; I need to rest for the night. Good night Franz, it was pleasant to meet you. I hope we can talk like this again."

Franz only gave a polite nod, as Amelia entered her tent for a good night's sleep. As he was walking back to his tent, more thoughts seem to enter his mind.

"_Amelia sure is an amazing person. I'm surprised someone from Grado can be so nice. Though I wonder why she was red the whole time I talked to her. Was she catching something? I hope not, or I would have to find a new rival already." _

He suddenly trips over a long objects, and while he was getting up, recognized the object to be Amelia's practicing lance.

"_Might as well return it, don't want anyone else tripping over it like I did._"

He turned around, and was greeted by a surprising sight, Amelia changing clothes. Immediatly he turns red at the her almost naked body.

"_Well_, s_he still has not seen me. Should I stay longer and watch herand recieve a beating? Or go run away,forgot the whole thing, and avoid getting an injury?_"

He started to think about, while he continues staring at her changing form. Finnaly he gets an answer from himself that seeing this much is enough and just go before he gets jabbed up hole number two.

"_I'll just leave her lance beside her tent and hope she gets it tomorrow_."

And quickly he makes his escape like thief being chased. What Franz didn't know was that as he was leaving, a certain cavalier was watching him as he walked away from Amelia's tent.

"Franz…."

* * *

**A/N:** Well here it is, my first story. Hope you like it. . I really want to improve my writing skills, so please be a bit easy and please give me constructive criticism 


	2. Chapter 2

_**My Sword. My Shield**_

_FxA_

By: Niño F. aka F00l3Al2

**A/N**: Ok guys I taken your advice, and hopefully some of the humor, details, and misc. in this chapter will be good to satisfy everyone need of a good story. R/R

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Fire Emblem, belongs to Nintendo.

BTW  
"**_Conscious"_**

"Thoughts"

"Normal**"

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

Another day, another battle won for the Ephraim Exorcists, as they have just beaten another monster army in Hamill Canyon. Lord Ephraim decided that the group should rest and heal their wounds before they move on to Jehanna Hall to save the sacred stones before the Grado army gets their to destroy it. Most of the troops were injured from that skirmish because they met the newest monster, the Cyclops. That horrid beast injured even Franz; he got swiped across his side by its massive axe, and he was on his way to the healers tent to patch it up. When he entered the tent he also saw his brother, laying on one of the beds, with bandage around his back and waist. His brother saw him and gave him a smirk.

"Hey there Franz, I see you fought hard as well against those one-eyed beasts"

"Yes I did Forde, but why do you have such a huge bandage wrapped around you? Were you being reckless with your lance again?" asked Franz with concern in his voice.

"Well anything to impress all the ladies in the army." which earned a chuckle from Franz. "Speaking of ladies," Forde looking up and eyed his brother with a funny smile, "What's your relationship with that Amelia girl? I saw you with her last night, and she looked red and was sweating a storm. Did you bed her or something?"

"Brother!" he said with disgust. "How can you say a thing? I was just talking with her. She was red and sweating because she was practicing her lance forearm."

"Don't you mean your_ lance's _foreplay?" replied an amused Forde. He then saw his brother with his "angry face". His cheeks all puffed and red while he glared at his brother. "Don't make face, or it will stay like that and Amelia won't find you cute anymore." As Forde was laughing, he didn't notice his brother storming out of the tent, red in embracement by that last comment.

"_I'll go find myself a healer, I don't want to wait with my perverted older brother in there."_ As he was walking around camp, looking for any available healer, he noticed Amelia struggling with all her mightto put on a bandage on her right shoulder blade with her short arms and hands. "_O_ _what the hay, my wounds can wait." _

"Are you ok Amelia? Need some help?"

"Hello their Sir Franz, you startled me their for a second. This is kind of awkward, a rival of yours is supposed to be strong enough to take a hit and take care of their own wounds with ease. I'm sorry that I'm not a good enough rival for you." She started to sniff and shed a tear as she said that last sentence.

"You should call me Franz, there is no need for formalities with your rivals. Besides everyone needs help once in awhile, so let me help you with that wound of yours." While he was tending to her bad cut on her, he could not help but feel the awkward silence in the air. "_Come on Franz, think of something to talk about."_

"So…um, you got a boyfriend?"

"**_Nice Franz, very nice indeed, you suck at this. I'll be out getting a beer, good luck at being sociable and interesting"_** Said his conscious. He heard a sniffle come from her,

"I'm sorry, if that's a touchy subject, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"No it's ok, I really do want to talk about this, and I trust you enough to share some of my _feelings._" Replied Amelia. "_I hope he catches on to what I'm going to say_"

"Back home, no one wanted to be my boyfriend, because they didn't like what I was doing. Most of the men believed that woman are not allowed to fight, so no one really got interested in me. I just hope I meet some _knight _approaches me, notice me and can understand that I wouldn't mind being protected, but also want to protect him."

" So, is that why you joined the army?"

"**_Hey! Frannie! I come back from chugging all the booze and you still didn't do anything? Read her signales right! Dear Great Dragon! You really suck at this icebreaking thing!" _**

"_Shut up_**"**

"Well I joined the army because I have pride in my country, and with me joining the army I could achieve my dream of being strong." "_And maybe find someone to loveas well"_

"There, all done. This should hold until you get to healer. If there's anything I can do to help you, please let me know. We are rivals, but that doesn't mean we can't also be friends, right? I'll see you later." As he was leaving, he could not help but feel faint. He notices his side, in a deep shade of red.

"**_Sorry about that Frannie, while I was I drunk, I could not feel the pain of that cut. Hope you forgive me when you come to."_** Was all he heard as he fell to the ground and lay there unconscious.

"_O my goodness!" _She then noticed that his side was starting to bleed real badly. She tore of a piece of clothing and wrapped it around his side. "_He looks to heavy to carry so I have to find a healer quickly._" She quickly got on her horse and hoped she would save him from bleeding to death.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Little drones of the queen coming back from forging food for their colony?" A purple haired mage stood in front of an anthill, staring it down, as it was the enemy. "You should have come and worship me! For I am a prodigy in the magical arts! So you must pay dearly with your lives! HAHAHAHA! EL FIRE!" If a person listened closely they could hear the little screams of the ants and pleading for their lives, as they burned to a crisp.

"LUTE! Quick I need your assistance! Franz has a bad cut and it's bleeding bad."

"Well of course you would come to me, for I am a prodi-"

"Yeah, I know already, you say that every time I meet you, now get on this horse, with your healing stave and SHUT UP with the self-praising!" Without further interruption, the duo left where Franz was left.

"Hmm, this does look bad, but there's no wound that I can't heal! O wondrous rod of healing, seal this broken man's wound with your healing light. CURA!" With those words the cut sealed up, and stopped bleeding. She then notices something weird. "You should let him rest, he lost a lot of blood, judging by these red grasses around his cut area."

"Ok, I'll take him to the healer's tent so he could rest." With the help of Lute carrying him onto her horse.

"Now back to what's important…KILLING ANIMALS!"

Back in the healer's tent, Franz was awaking from his slumber. "Man, what happened to me?"

"Beats me little brother, all I know is that Amelia girl came in with you set you here." Surprising Franz with his sudden appearance.

"Why are you still here? Shouldn't you be healed by now?"

"I volunteered to stay behind and take care of you, by the way, Amelia sends her best wishes to you and you recover quickly to join her in battle soon." Replied Forde. "So what happened out there? You let her get rough with you with the Elysian whip? I didn't know you like doing things like that little brother." Forde said this with a grin and continued to do this to Franz, and looked like he wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

"_Come on body heal faster, I do not want to die of annoyance listening to my brother, questioning my relationship with Amelia."_

"**You heard the man guys, he wants you guys going 24/7, at 110 efficiency! WHAT! There's no such thing as a Union of Body Cells! Get back to work you lazy bums!"**

"_And save myself from myself."

* * *

_

**A/N**: Sorry if Forde sounds a little OOC, but he's the older right? They do that to the younger ones. And hopefully this was better than my first chapter. See yaw next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**My Sword. My Shield**

FxA

By: Niño F. aka F00l3Al2

**A/N**: Yay! I got a cookie! Anyways, Lute acts like that, well because she is one of the strangest characters in FE8, and all I did was exaggerate it to get some laughs, and I kind of used Link015 version of Lute in his Lute/Ross story. Speaking of those two, I'm sorry to say most of this chapter is about them, there will still be moments where Franz reflects his relationship with Amelia but it might be short compared to the Ross/Lute, but I'll make it relevant to the story. And sorry about about the spaces thing. For some reason it does whenever I press save changes when I edit it on doc management.Remember, constructive criticism and any thoughts or ideas are welcome.

**BTW**

"**_Conscious_**"

"_Thoughts_"

"Normal"

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Fire Emblem. (If I did, I'd get to make some couples official.)

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The next night, a group of four friends sat around the fire, telling tales and trying to relax after their tiring two battles at Jehanna Hall.

"MY GAWD! Do you know what Lute was doing today?" One of the more muscular men said, clearly with anger behind his words. "She was gathering all these birds with some bread, and when there was enough she started scorching them with her fire magic. Then she started eating them, and when I asked her she said she was hungry! I just can't help but think she is a demon in disguise and trying to be human."

"I totally agree with you their Ross." Replied the only holy person of the group. "I have known her for years, and I too have thought of her like that at times as well. She looks up in books on what human emotions are, wonders why she feels the way she feels and she does not know how to have a good conversation with a person." His face then changed to a look of regret after saying those words, "But at least she is nice, eccentric, but nice."

"Anyways, what are your views on the girl you love, Franz? Ross hear is telling us he just can't get his mind of Lute, so he follows her everywhere so he can see her all the time, while Artur is encouraging him to go for her." The red knight could not help but slip out a grin, "_I just love putting my little brother on the spot."_

"Hey!" Screamed the Ross and Franz in unison.

"Brother! Butt-out!" Retorted the angry green knight.

"And didn't I make it clear I don't like her by the things I said? Why would I love that egocentric, eccentric, purple-haired FREAK?" Screamed the axe fighter with all his might. Unbeknownst to him, he had someone eavesdropping on him.

"So, I'm a freak?" said a feminine voice. "Well I'm SORRY that I can't be normal like everyone else!" said her cracking voice. "This is what happens when you study your self silly, because you want to use that knowledge to protect the ones you care about! So I might as well just quit this army, since there is no one here that likes me, then that means no one is deserving of my loving protection. And to you Ross, you should have been able to understand me the most!" The group noticed that tears were forming as she continued her rant. "You train to become stronger right? You do it to impress your dad and keep him alive, right? I wanted to do that for my parents but they both died from demons because I was not strong enough to protect them. So I locked myself inmy roomwith magical tomes and studyhard tobe a master in the magical artsso no one else that I love will die on me. So tell everyone else GOOD BYE!" She then turned around and ran away deep into a forest, her face soaked from her tears.

"Wait! Lute!" cried Ross. "Dammit! How immature can you get?" He turned to his comrades and said with remorse "I'll bring her back guys, don't wait up." He then followed Lute into the dark forest.

"I should go to, he may need some assistance in finding her" said a worried Artur as he followed Ross on his manhunt.

"Should we go help too brother?" Asked a worried Franz.

"No, it's ok. Those two can handle it; let's just prepare some blankets and food when they get back."

**---------------------------**

Meanwhile, Lute ran like mad inside the dense forest, where even the moonlight can't pierce through its branches, making it impossible to see. Which was most unfortunate for Lute as she tripped over a tree root, twisting her ankle in the process.

"_Crap, how can this day possibly get any worse?_" A loud crack was heard behind Lute, and she was not pleased with that sound. "_Great, the guys are coming with their we need you speech" _"Just leave me alone guys, I don't want to go back, you made it clear you guys don't want me in that stinking army!" Suddenly a wolf like creature came out of the bushes and started biting at her injured ankle. "_Dammit, and I didn't bring my tomes with me. Is this how I'm going to die? Be eaten by a manthe dog?"_

"DIE DEMON!" In a quick flash the head of the manthe was chopped of by a person's axe.

"Ross!" shouted the surprised Lute, but her face quickly turned sour after that. "You should have just let me to die, nothing is worth living for in this world anymore."

"Hey! Lighten up!" Retorted Ross. "I was saving your life because I do care about you. Who cares what I say, it's my actions you should pay attention to. So, I'm sorry for saying things I don't mean."

"Fine. I don't want anymore of this stuff from you! Just help me get back to cam-." She then felt dizzy and weak. "_Oh crap, that thing had poison fangs_" Were her last thoughts as she fell to ground with a soft thud.

**---------------------------**

"Ah..ah. Man what happened to me last night?" She looked around at her surroundings, and noticed that she was in the healer's tent and beside her was the unconscious body of "_ROSS!_" She quickly got out of her bed and quickly got to his side, and notice several teeth marks scattered around his body. "_Oh dear Lord! Ross please be alright_"

"Ah! I see your awake Lute." Lute turned to see that Amelia entering into the tent with five bottles of antitoxins. "He took a beating last night, Artur told me that he was attacked by seven manthe dogs. Turns out that forest is there territory and right now most of the army is out there defending the camp."

"_Wow, he defended me with his life last night._" A question though, popped into her mind. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be out there helping?" asked the curious Lute.

"Someone needed to help you two, most of our healers are preoccupied with the fighters. So I volunteered to stay behind and take care of you guys." Said Amelia. "You know, your lucky to have a kind of guy like Ross. And I was wondering, how do you know when you find the right guy to call your own?"

"Why are you asking this from me Amelia? I don't know the first thing about love, and I bet Ross here was just being a good friend, that's all. All I keep reading from the books are, if you have this tingling feeling inside yourself when you're close to the person you like, you're in love. And it said be sure not to mistaken it for the need to go to the bathroom." Replied Lute, with a depressing tone.

"Thank you for the advice. I'll go try out your theory now, so let me just go use the little girl's room now," said a smiling Amelia, leaving Lute alone with her, with her thoughts on her hero.

"_Why am I feeling tingly around you?_ _Is this what they call love?_" She looked over his sleeping form, as these thoughts seem to never stop coming into her mind. "_Well one thing's for sure, I can't thank you enough_" She then leaned over his head and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek, and then tucked him in. "_Sleep well, Son-of-warrior-Garcia-Ross_," Chuckling at her own pet name for him. "_My hero._" She stayed there, by his side, until he would wake up from his slumber, and she never did get rid of that tingly feeling the whole day.

**---------------------------**

"_Now where could Franz be?" _Wondered Amelia, as she wondered around the festive campgrounds for winning their little battle against the demons. Continuing on her search she later finds him, out alone on a bare field on the outskirts of the army's camp. "_Ah! There he is! But I wonder what's he doing out here at this time of night."_

"Excuse me, Sir Franz!" Said Amelia, trying to be polite as possible, as she did not want to disturb him, if he was busy. "What brings you out here?"

"I told you before Amelia, since we are rivals, we do not need to be so formal to one another." Franz replied casually. "I'm came out here to train a bit, because, I can't practice back at camp, well I didn't want to disturb everyone's little festival." He then got and with his slim spears, and gave one to Amelia, he then walked a couple paces away from her and got into his fighting stance. "Since your out here, why not have our first rival battle out here?"

"_**Wow! You're being forward today with the girl. This is better than that stupid question you asked her last night."**_

"_I think I need to see Artur on exorcising you out of my body," _Replied an annoyed Franz_. "You are nothing like me, I can't believe that you're my conscious." _

"**_Hey, I'm just here trying giving you advice from your subconscious._**"

"_You can help by being quiet, I need to concentrate on this duel._" To the outside world, it looked like Franz was yelling at himself, in a weird way, which was disturbing to anyone that saw.

"_Is he trying to psyche me out? Or is he possessed? I hope I he is not a maniac."_ Thought the frightened knight. "Um, sure Si-, um I mean Franz. I hope I won't disappoint you."

"**_No way will Frannie be disappointed after seeing all those curves of your in the moonlight. Your suggestive stance will leave him useless. "_**

"_Didn't I tell you to shut up_?" Yelled Franz to his inner self. Because of that little distraction, he did not see her lance coming to his stomach, making him fall back and already breathing hard. "_Dang! She's got a lot of power"_

"_**And great legs might I add.**" _Franz just mentally sighed, knowing he can't say anything to shut him up and just put all his attention to the duel at hand. They were equally matched, hit for hit and slash for slash. It took awhile before they were so tired and collapsed on each other, back to back, leaving a sweaty mess on each other. "_That was the best spar in my life_"

"**_You'll be thanking me later when I help you make it a loving session instead_**" He mentally rolled his eyes at his weird conscious, and turned his attention towards Amelia.

"See, you are not that bad. You are stronger than you think." Said the short of breath blonde. "I hope we can have more duels like this, because that was amazing! My blood was running the whole fight!"

"I'm glad I could please you Franz." Franz conscious could not help but giggle when she said that in her panting voice, and Franz silence him by giving himself a pinch at a tender bruise. "It was honor to fight you. In no time at all I will become the strongest." Franz was intrigued by her ambition to become strong, so he decided that now was a good time to ask her about this.

"Why do you have the need to be strong? What drives you to go on with this dream of yours?"

"Well you see, when I was younger, I used to live with my frail mother. I didn't remember my father cause he died when I was young. Anyways one day, something awful happened to the village I lived in. It was the worst day of my whole life" She was about to continue, but she started to cry hysterically from the painful memory. Franz slowly decided to wrap his arms around her to try and comfort her.

"There there, you don't have to tell me now. If it hurts that much to talk about, tell me more about yourself when you're ready to say it. Just let me hold you for now." Franz said with compassion in his voice.

"Oh, Franz, thank you." Says the tired Amelia, as she drifted of to sleep in his arms. Franz didn't mind at all, he just sat there, holding her in his arms, with only one thing on his mind, a knight's vow.

"_Nothing is going to hurt you any more Amelia, I promise."

* * *

_

**A/N**: I am not done yet. I'm thinking of making 1 or 2 more chapters until I'm done my story. And I would like to say I have a new thing to present my openings. I'd like to reintroduce, Franz Conscious!

**F.C**.: Hey! How you doin'?

I can't believe you didn't say anything at that last scene.

**F.C.: **Hey I didn't want to ruin the kid's moment

And that's all folks! See you next chapter. And I hope you will find it enjoyable to read.

**F.C**.: Good night everyone! R/R!

**LONG-MONOTONEOUS BEEP**


	4. Chapter 4

**My Sword. My Shield**

FxA

By: Niño F. aka F00l3Al2

**A/N**: Ok, on the couples' part I'm going to make some official and others just as hints. You can suggest other couples and I'll see if I can work with them. I'm already doing Vanessa/Forde, and Neimi/Colm, so don't suggest anything about them.

**BTW**

"**_Conscious_**"

"_Thoughts_"

"Normal"

**Disclaimer**: You know the deal.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"_What a beautiful day to be off-duty today. To bad the fish aren't biting today." _Were the thoughts going through a certain green knight, as he relaxed on the riverside enjoying his favorite hobby. "_Nothing can ruin this day for me."_

"**_You spoke to soon kid." _**Said his conscience, when they saw Forde running up to them with a canvas in hand. "**_Anything that has to do with your brother can't be good thing. And the worse part is he's smiling like an idiot."_**

"You'll never believe what I just finished brother! It's the best portrait I have ever made, second to my portrait on mother." Said the excited Forde.

"Yes, your portrait of mom was beautiful. It almost seemed that she was right there in front of me, still wanting to give me hug." Replied a sadden Franz. Forde caught this and wanted to reassure his younger brother.

"Don't worry bro, she's up in heaven, with dad now. They are watching us everyday, and I bet mom doesn't want to see you with that face on."

"Yeah, I guess your right." Said Franz in his normal tone. "By the way brother, what is this new portrait of yours?"

"It's about the most beautiful girl I have ever seen! It is a shame not to paint such beauty! And here it is! You will get lost in this painting bro!" He then unveiled his masterpiece, revealing moonlight shining on a green haired beauty, in an elegant dark green gown. She just stood there looking at straight on at anyone who sees her.

"Forde, this is definitely one of your best works! But who is this girl?" Asked the puzzled Franz.

"Why it's the lovely Vanessa! So, you think this will help me score with her?" Nudging his brother a bit while he asked this. Franz just sweats dropped and slowly nodded. "Alright! I put my heart and soul into this; I hope she accepts it!" Said the hopeful Forde "Oh! And before I forget here's something for you as well." He took out a piece of paper out his pockets and handed it to him. "I know you will just love this!" He said this with a devilish grin on his face. He then left Franz alone as he searched around for Vanessa.

"_I wonder what my brother gave me? Well only one way to find out." _The puzzled knight soon changed into embarrassed one. Forde has given him a hand drawn picture of Amelia-a very smutty picture of Amelia. In red lingerie, striking a sexy and suggestive pose that was just asking for something from Franz. This picture overwhelmed his mind and he started to have nosebleed1 until he fainted from the loss of blood.

"_**Hey Frannie! You ok? And this is why I was trying to get you horny last time, so it wouldn't be this overwhelming. Oh well, gotta take advantage of this situation, hey guys! Be sure to save that image in his mind, I want to see it in detail later."**_

**---------------------------**

An hour later, Franz woke up drenched in his own blood. "_Dang, what happened?"_

"**_You fainted from a smutty picture of Amelia." _**Said his consciences. Franz turned crimson red when he heard this. He first washed of the blood in the river and then he looked over the picture again. "**_Man! You must really like it."_**

"_It's not what you think!" _Replied the flushed Franz. "_I was checking out my brother's work. You know seeing the detail, and what-not."_

"_**Denial is not just a river in Egypt, you know."**_

"_What the hell does that mean?"_

"_**I don't know? I just say things. By the way, you should hide that picture I think I heard someone coming."**_

Franz just tensed up when he heard him say that. He quickly hides the picture in his pocket, and took his rod and pretended to be fishing.

"Ah! Franz I finally found you!" Exclaimed a feminine voice. Franz turned around and saw Amelia there. He had to hold himself back and try not to imagine her in that sexy red lingerie. "_God! This going to be so awkward."_

"Hey Amelia! What brings you here?" Said Franz _"Must not get perverted thoughts. Must fight those thoughts."_

"**_Your losing, you know kid." _**His conscience said bluntly

"Is something the matter Franz? You look weird." Asked Amelia, with a puzzled look on her face.

"Nothing Amelia. Just woken up from my little nap while I was fishing." Replied Franz.

"Oh, ok. Anyways I just learned my mother is alive!" Amelia said with excitement in her voice. "I thought she was taken away from me forever when those bandits raided us, but General Duessel, just told me he saved my mother before they did anything bad to her! He said he'll take me to her after the war!"

"That's great Amelia! Now you aren't alone anymore, but I wished that could be the same for my mother. I saw her die on her deathbed, so I can't be as lucky as you." Said the depressed Franz.

"Don't worry, as long as she died happy, then it's ok, right?" Amelia said with worry in her voice.

"Thanks for your comforting words, Amelia." Said the now assured Franz.

"I think we have to go soon. I saw Lord Ephraim packing up his things, and started to put on his armour."

"Well then go ahead and pack your things as well! I'll catch up."

"Ok, see you later!"

"**_You just wanted send her away so you can look at that picture again, right?"_** The only answer he got from Franz was him blushing bad, and another nosebleed. Luckily he didn't faint this time.

**---------------------------**

Ephraim Exorcists traveled were once again on the road heading for Rausten Court. On their way, they pass through an interesting village. The village was celebrating for their good harvest this year. Lord Ephraim decried that one more stop couldn't hurt, even with the protest from Innes, the group joined in on the festival. One of the main events was a ballroom dancing competition, which will be held inside the village lord's mansion ballroom. The main even was going to happen in three hours and a certain knight, was busy "preparing".

"_AH! So is it left-right-left-right-tip-spin-quarter turn-repeat?" _Said a stumbling figure, tripping over on his two feet and landing face first on the ground. "_I never knew dancing was so hard. I got to learn the moves so I don't embarrass Amelia at the competition."_

"**_Maybe you should ask someone for help_ on this? Cause you need all the help you can get. And get some Advil, the blow to head is affecting me as well."**

"_Yeah, but who to ask? Tethys is great dancer, but she said she was busy with something." _Wondered Franz.

"Hey you need help on your dancing?" Said a mysterious masculine voice. Franz turned around to see a figure close to him, right up to his face, which frightened him quite a bit.

"Ah! Rennac don't scare me like that!" Yelled the frightened Franz.

"Do you need help or not?" Rennac said with annoyance in his voice.

"Yes I do! I need to learn the tango and waltz in three hours!" Shouted the stressed out Franz.

"Three hours to learn the tango and waltz, eh? I might not be a miracle worker, but I think I can help you learn it by then." Said Rennac. "But, you owe me for helping you out, remember that."

"I won't forget! You're a life saver, you know." Said the thankful Franz.

"Ok let's get started, first you gotta do…"

Two hours have passed, and remarkably, with the help Franz was getting, He might actually be able to win the dancing competition. The only bad thing was that Franz was holding Rennac like a girl, which felt awkward. "_At least no one is watching." _And Franz was going to eat those words.

"Hey Franz you her-OH MY GOD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING FRANZ?" Yelled Forde as he entered Franz's room.

"_Me and my big mouth_." Said Franz with mental crying.

"DON'T TELL ME YOUR GAY! I DON'T WANT A GAY BROTHER FRANZ!"

"IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK! I JUST ASKED HIM FOR HELP ON MY DANCING." Replied the screaming Franz.

"Ok Franz, I'll believe what you say for now, but if I see French between you two, I get to kill Rennac." Said the suspicious Forde. "The reason why I came here is to remind you that the competition is in an hour, so I'll see you there." As he was leaving he gave the look of "I got my eye on you" to Rennac.

"You have weird brother you know," Said the confused Rennac as he was analyzing the scene.

"I know, but you get used to it." Replied Franz. "Now let's review before the dancing starts!"

**---------------------------**

"Why did I have to get this suit, Neimi? It feels kinda tight." Complained the brash rouge.

"Please don't complain, Colm, your gonna make me cry." Said the sniffling archer. "I picked out that blue suit just for you."

"Oh, don't cry Neimi. I love the suit, it just feels a little small for some reason." Replied Colm. "And I would like to say you look extravagant in that violet gown, Neimi."

"Thank you Colm. That means a lot to me. And Colm, your suit shows of your muscles more, so don't complain." She was red as tomato as she said this to him.

"Wow! Your not as shy anymore are you Neimi" Said a grinning Colm. "Hope you're like that on our honeymoon."

"WAH!" Cried the archer.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings Neimi. Can you please stop crying?" Said Colm with the mix of annoyance and worry in his voice.

"Sniff…I'm not crying because you hurt my feelings. I'm crying happy tears because you would want to marry me! Sniff."

"Hush now, we're going to be dancing next. Come on let's win this thing to get the prize money to pay for our wedding." Colm replied softly to her.

"Is that a proposal?" Wondered Neimi.

"Well, if you want me to be more direct; Neimi, will you marry me?"

"WAH!" Neimi's cry startled the blue rogue a bit but then was relaxed to hear her say, "I do, I will accept you as my husband."

"Now presenting Sir Colm and Lady Neimi of Ide! 2" Yelled the host of the dance competition.

"Well that's our cue. Shall we go my tearful wife?"

"Let's go, my good-natured husband3"

**---------------------------**

Neimi and Colm danced gracefully at the ballroom, but they did have competition as well. Most notably Thetys and Gerik, they were just gliding through air. Forde and Vanessa's moves seemed perverted yet beautiful. Rennac and L'Arachel , their dancing was one of the best, and if a person observed closely, it would like they were dancing to see who was the better one. Soon it was Franz and Amelia's turn, he was nervous, but he controlled it and was mentally getting prepared.

"Amelia, remember how I taught you how to dance, and use it with Franz's style, ok?" Asked the fiery dancer. "Don't panic and let him lead, and if you see him doing something wrong, you lead him for a bit to get the flow right, got it?"

"I understand Thetys." Answered the grateful knight. "I hope Franz and I can win this."

"If you guys don't win at least you got to dance in his arms." Replied the giddy dancer. Amelia just blushed when she said that to her.

"_Yes, that's a good enough prize for me."_

"Now presenting Sir Franz of Renais and Lady Amelia of Grado!" Yelled the host.

"Go on, just trust what Franz will do." Amelia nodded at her mentor and quickly made her way to meet with Franz at the middle of the ballroom.

Franz thought it would be wise to mix the tango and waltz to make the most unique dance steps. Which of course was a good idea, but he had troubles at some parts. Luckily for him, Thethys trained Amelia, so she quickly recovered the dance and the judges wouldn't be the wiser. At their finale, Franz made a bold move. As he was bringing her up from her dip, he brought her close to her face and gave her a kiss. This surprised Amelia, but she didn't mind at all, and just accepted it. The whole ballroom was gave them cheers of support for their dance routine. The couple took their bows and left and waited for everyone else to finish. Amelia or Franz couldn't stop thinking of the kiss the whole time they waited for the winners to be announced.

**---------------------------**

"I would like to say, that this was to most successful Harvest Festival that we have ever thrown!" Stated the Lord of the town. "I can only hope we can have this kind of excitement next year as well! Without further ado, I would like to announce this year's ballroom dancer extraordinaire!" The crowd cheered in reply to his statement. "Starting from third place, Sir Colm and Lady Neimi of Ide! You will receive your 5000 gold pieces later." More cheers came from the crowd.

"Darn! At least it's a start to paying for our wedding, right Neimi?" She just nodded in response to his question as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Second place, Lady Thetys and Sir Gerik! Your prize is 7500 gold pieces and this lovely silver gem!" Once again the crowd responded with a cheer.

"Who can be better than me? My profession is a dancer! We should have won Gerik!" Complained the fiery red head. Gerik just shrugged, because he was confused as her on why they didn't win.

"And now presenting this year's winners…Lady Amelia of Grado and Sir Franz of Renais!" The crowd went into an uproar and started clapping and cheering for the couple. "I would like you to come up now and receive your 10,000 gold prize and this special prize for you two." The lord then called in his servant as they brought in a bright, glowing pink ball. "This is called Angel's Seal, the best way to describe is that it's a mystery. No one could use it in our village maybe you guys could though." They took their prizes and went back into the crowd. "And that concludes this years dance competition! May you all have pleasant dreams tonight!"

"Hey Franz, nice move with the kiss."

"Thank you for the compliant bro."

"But if you practiced that part with Rennac, I will kill you!" Threatened Forde. Fortunately for Franz, Vanessa came in and took Forde by the ear and was going to teach him about manners.

"**_He is so weird."_**

"_Couldn't agree with you more."_

**---------------------------**

"Franz do you want to try out the orb?" Amelia asked Franz. He then took it out of his pocket. And looked at Amelia with a interested look.

"Sure, but how do you work this? It just glowing there."

"Maybe we have to introduce ourselves to it?" Franz thought that Amelia idea might be stupid enough to work.

"What the heck, we got nothing to lose." Said Franz as he turned to the glowing sphere. "Hello there, my name is Franz and this is Amelia, we won you, so were wondering if you still work?" Silence came afterwards; nothing was making a sound. Then the sound of thunder clapping echoed through the skies.

"Franz, maybe we should go inside. I think it's going to rain." Said an alarmed Amelia.

"That's impossible, there's not a cloud up there tonight." Answered Franz. Lightning then struck on the two blinding them with a luminous light. A little while after the strike, Franz wakes up in a place that was solid white all around. He sees Amelia lying on the floor of the mysterious place. He goes over to make sure she's ok, and after awhile she too wakes up.

"I wonder, where are we?" Asked a confused Amelia

"Your guess is good as mine." Replied franz.

"Hello there young ones." A mysterious voice echoed through the room. "My name is Amor and I have brought you two here to give you something, but you must prove your worth for it." Five demons suddenly appeared, three Manthe Dogs and two Cyclops. "You two must fight to survive, you may only use these weapons that I assign to you." The voice then made a sword appear in Franz hands while a spear in Amelia's hand. "Now, FIGHT!"

The demons wasted no time on going first, the Manthe Dogs surrounding the duo while the Cyclops just stood at the back, axe ready at hand. The first ones to make their strike were the Manthe Dogs as they aimed for Franz. "_Crap! I can't fight all three at the same time." _He easily took down the ones that were taking him from the front, but he didn't see the third one sneak in an attack from his backside. He would have been a goner, but luckily Amelia was there to assist him as she blocked and parry the demon.

"Thanks Amelia" Said Franz gratefully.

"It's ok Franz, I'll be your shield, protecting and assisting you." Replied Amelia. When the Cyclops saw that their allies have fallen they rushed into the fray axes raised high. The two struck Amelia, but since she had a smaller stature, she easily dodged their attacks. She countered with a stab but it didn't seem to affect them at all. It looked like they felt a mosquito bite and didn't mind at all. That's when Franz stepped in and took a strong slash through the beast's neck, beheading it and killing it instantly.

"Then let me be your sword to help you on your attack." Countered Franz. The two stared at the last brute, it glare's back at two with it's massive one eye. The stand off was broken when the monster foolhardily moved to strike them. Franz retaliated with a stab to the stomach, which winded the one eyed monster. This gave Amelia enough time to pierce its eye, killing it as it punctured its brain as well. The two were exhausted after the little skirmish, and both were happy that they lived through that.

"I can't thank you enough back there Franz, you really are a great sword." Said Amelia between puffs for fresh air.

"No, it's you I should be thanking you. You protected me like a great shield." Replied a tired Franz.

"Congratulations you two," said Amor. " You have passed my test and now I give you my gift." The white room started flash rapidly, making Franz and Amelia cover their eyes from going blind from the flashes. "Let your strength grow, let it flourish, let it come out and become part of you! Amor's Blessing!" The room started to shake as well, knocking both to the floor, and all of it finished the voice started talking again. "What you wish for is now true! Franz, you are now worthy of being called a paladin! Your strength with sword has tripled because of that! And you Amelia, you have desrve the title of great knight! You have the power to make a shield appear as big as you want and wield it with ease. Now I must go, goodbye my friends." Another bright flash happened in the room and when the two refocused they found themselves back outside the town. The Angel's seal, in Franz hands, shattered into a million pieces.

"Whoa! That was unreal!" Exclaimed Franz. _"I wonder if what she said was true?" _He looks down to examine himself and sees he was dressed in the attire of a paladin. He then looked over at Amelia and saw the same thing, her in a new suit of armour as well.

"Yes, it was." Answered Amelia. "I guess us getting stronger was true as well, judging by our new stuff."

"I was wondering Amelia," Asked a curios Franz, "What are you going to be doing after this war?"

"Well I was planning on going with General Duessel to see my mother, that way I won't feel as lonely as before."

"But will you still feel as lonely?" Wondered Franz.

"I might still feel lonely, knowing that I didn't complete my other dream of finding someone special for me." Replied Amelia.

"Well then, let me go with you. I'm going to make sure you don't feel lonely anymore." Responded the green knight.

"Franz…?"

"It's ok if you don't want me to come."

"No Franz, I'm happy that you want to come along with me." Squealed Amelia.

"I hope with me being there you won't have to worry about your other dream." Replied Franz.

"You mean? You want to?" Asked a perplexed Amelia.

"Yes! I want to be with you forever Amelia, because I love you!" Said Franz.

"Oh Franz!" She ran foreword into his arms and shared a passionate kiss under the moonlight with him, both never wanting to let go of the other.

**---------------------------**

"_Good job brother you finally got a girl." _The man behind the bush just smiled at scene that was playing in front of him.

"Forde! What are you doing?" A female's voice silently screamed. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing Nesse, just checking on my brother to see if he got a girlfriend yet." Replied the older brother.

"Did he?" Vanessa asked.

"Well just see for yourself" Responded Forde. He pointed her to where they were and she was amazed at the sight.

"Aww! They're cuddling and sleeping on each other's shoulders." Cooed Vanessa, as she looked on at the scene. " Can we cuddle too Forde?"

"I don't see why not." Replied Forde. He took her head and let it rest on his body and he wrapped his arms around her giving her warmth and comfort.

"I love moments like these Forde." Said the happy pegueses rider.

"Yeah." Responded Forde. He looks over at his brother again, cuddling his love one. "_And I bet he does too."

* * *

_

**A/N**: I'm sorry if my writing style seems boring, but I'm trying to improve on it. Details are kinda hard for me to explain without making it sound boring, so try to leave advice on that. 1 more chapter to go! Hint: it's going to be based on their ending support.

1When a man has perverted thoughts he gets a nosebleed. Hehehe, Franz first perverted thought, ain't it cute?

2I forgot if those two were from Ide or Gordon. I'm thinking Ide, but it could be somewhere else.

3They're called the tearful archer and the good-natured thief in their ending support.

**F.C**.: Jeez, he should look at woman more, why couldn't Franz handle seeing one smutty photo of a woman?

Well keep him away from Playboy or he'll bleed to death.

**F.C.: **Dammit! Guess I gotta stick with that picture of Amelia for now.

Didn't need to know that much information.

**F.C**.: Well now you do! Now you can't sleep, because I'm hinting that I do _that_ when I'm bored.

EWWW! Really didn't need to know that!

**F.C**.: Next time give me more parts then!


	5. Final Chapter

**My Sword. My Shield**

FxA

By: Niño F. aka F00l3Al2

**A/N**: Here we go! The last chapter to my story! There will be other "couples", but only some of them will really be official with me, you can suggest the girls and guys that are left over for my sequel. That's right, Franz and Amelia's adventure as lovers and parents. If I can think of a good storyline it may come sooner.

**_WARNING!_**

There will be a little bit of a spoiler, if you haven't got far into the game or beat it yet, it's only in the first part so don't worry. It's not really a big spoiler, but still for those who care, you been warned. Sorry if the scene isn't right, I kind of forgot how it went so I'm winging it on the remembering.

"**_Conscious_**"

"_Thoughts_"

"Normal"

**Disclaimer**: You know the deal.

**F.C**: If you haven't realized that by now, you need help. Like Franz does with me! (:D)

* * *

**Chapter 5-Epilouge**

"NO! How can I be defeated?" Screamed a demonic voice. "How can a small army of pathetic mortals defeat the Demon King? CURSE YOU ALL!" With one last scream of pain, the demon disappeared in a flash of light. The army cheered and yelled cries of victory over their demonic foe.

"Lord brother, we defeated it." Said a blue haired princess. "But at a price of an innocent's life. Why couldn't we save him, Ephraim?" Cried the princess. Her face was covered in tears over the body of the prince of Grado.

"I feel your pain sister." Replied the distressed Lord. "He was my friend too, Erika, it pained me to see him turn into that monstrosity."

_Eirika_

"What was that?" Said the startled princess.

_Eirika, please don't cry over me_

A ghostly image of the prince appeared over the dead body. Looking at the princess with sorrow.

_Please move on. I could not be saved; I have lost too much of my soul for you to save me. I will be going to the afterlife soon and I have to say something before I left._

"Don't go! We can try to find another way to save you! Just hang on!" Yelled the distraught Eirika. "You can't leave now..."

_I'm sorry that I can't stay Eirika. But before I go, I have to say this to you, the words that I couldn't say for as long as I can remember you. I have always loved you…_

"…Lyon…"

_I should have not listened to that fiend! He promised that he could help me win your heart, but all he told were lies! I should have had more courage to say these words myself, but I was to shy to say. And now look, I confess when I die and it won't matter! So good-bye Eirika, I hope I'll see you again._

His ghostly body started to disappear, fading away into nothingness. During that time Eirika could not stop weeping over him, and the words he said.

**---------------------------**

After the battle the army held a little party in the Darkling Woods before heading back to their home. Cries of laughter and enjoyment were heard throughout the forest. Which was quite ironic, considering that the woods were quite a sad place. Two paladins were enjoying the activities, but decided to take a break from it and sit out near their tents.

"Isn't this great brother?" Asked a certain red knight. "The Demon King is dead and I have someone to love. What can be better than that?" His brother just looked at him with a mischievous smile. "Eh? I don't like that look Franz. Whenever you get that look something always happen."

"Don't worry Forde, I just have something planned for you, back at camp."

"Now I am seriously scared of what you're going to do to me."

"Let's just say it was because of all those pranks you pulled on me, old brother of mine." At that last remark Forde's face gone white as he imagined all the things Franz might have in store for him.

**---------------------------**

The two returned to camp and were surprised to see that the party was still continuing. Forde left Franz to join Vanessa, who was currently dancing near the fire with Tethys and other soldiers. Joshua was setting up a game of dice with some of the drunken soldiers to get some easy wins. Lute was trying to get Artur drunk to see how a holy man acts intoxicated, with Artur opposed to the idea. Rennac was busy trying to keep up a shot game with Dozla. And of course, the lady knight in red was busy holding back her excitement when she saw Franz again. The two nodded and made their way to the center of the festivities.

"Come on now," Whispered Amelia. "I always wanted this to happen. So don't worry you won't embarrass me." Amelia then gave him a quick kiss on the cheek for some luck on what he's about to do.

"Excuse me, everyone! I have an announcement to make," Franz proclamation has caught everyone's attention. They eagerly wait of what news he brings. "I would like to say I am honored to be a part of this army. And it is very important to me. Why? Because I meat someone special here. I was only looking for a sparring partner at the time but now look at what happens! She is my fiancé!" He paused for a second to hear the cheers that his comrades gave him. "We been through a lot together, and I believe that my life now would mean nothing without her. And that's why I asked her, my lovely Amelia, to marry me." The encouraging shouts and cries of the army were as loud as a dragon's roar. (Maybe it was because of Myrrh in her dragon form?) "And as this as an oral invitation, I would all like you to join and see us get bonded in holy matrimony!"

"Let me do the sermon!" Shouted an excited Artur.

"Can I help me your dress Amelia?" Shouted Thethys, who was excited to hear the news as well.

"Will talk about this later. For now let us continue the celebration! Consider this the bacholer/bacholerette party!" Replied a happy Franz.

"Where are the exotic dancers then, bro?" Said a certain red knight. "It can't be one without them." This little comment of his earned a slap from Thethys and Vanessa.

"Looks like I will have to teach your lessons again!" Screamed Vanessa. "You will remember why us Pegasus knights love the Elysian whip!" Dragging his poor body to her tent.

"No mistress! I will behave from now on! Honest! You won't hear another perverted comment from me!" But it was to late for him; the cracking of whips and the cries of pain were soon heard. Everyone that could hear that slowly backed away from the tent and was trying to ignore any sounds coming from inside the tent.

"Anyways, because of this special event, I will now charge triple the price to enter my game!" said Joshua.

"Hey! Aren't you supposed to lower it?" Screamed a frustrated Ross.

"Now son, it is a special occasion. So it's ok to overprice." Replied his father, Garcia.

"Ok, deal me in Josh." Said the defeated Ross.

"_Like taking candy from a baby." _Joshua just smiled and deals out his cards. He knows he'll win, because he was rigging it. _"Hopefully that divine cheater, L'Rachel, doesn't join in. I always lose when she plays, rigged or not!"_

"That is so lovely! Another couple is getting married, like us Colm." Said the maudlin archer.

"I know Neimi, Hopefully everyone here gets paired off, and find love between them." Replied the blue rogue.

"We should start picking out dresses for their weddings and outs you know." Said Neimi.

"I hate it when Weddings get expensive you know?" Replied Colm.

"Don't worry will somehow get it. Maybe we should wait until after their wedding. We might have enough money by then to afford a normal wedding for us."

"Yeah I guess. Well come on. Hopefully there is still some fun things to left at this party." The two joined the crowd again, sharing laughter and fun. Not everyone was having a good time though. No notice her leave, no one notice her with her sad face, no one noticed her tears. No one that is, but him.

**---------------------------**

"_It's not fair! Why did he have to die?" _Were the thoughts of a certain figure; she was upset when she saw that scene unfold in front of her. It just reminded her of her dead loved one. "_Why didn't you say you say I love-no. I should have said it first to you, then you would not have die and we could lively peacefully together and be husband and wife. We could have been so happy together." _She satdown and started to cry, while going over her thoughts. A man then appeared out of the bushes to see the girl start to cry. He then went over to try and comfort her.

"Princess Eirika, what is the mater?" Asked the man.

"Nothing Seth. I'm just crying because I'm happy that the evil is gone." Replied the tear-eyed princess. _"And Lyon as well…"_

"I would have believed that if I were talking to Neimi, but you are not Neimi. So what is really bothering you?" Questioned Seth.

"No really, it's nothing. You don't want to get involved, Seth." Replied the princess.

"I would not be good vassal to you if I don't help you in your time of need, so please tell me what's wrong." Said the worried paladin.

"It's Lyon," This caught Seth's attention right away. He too knew the boy, he was also saddened when he found out he was possessed, and was now worried to wonder why she was upset. "I loved him Seth, and I just learned that he loved me too, after he died." Eirika was just bawling now, and was crying it all on Seth shoulders. He took a free hand and started to rub her back in a slow motion.

"Don't worry, it's ok, I might know someone who loves you just as much." Replied Seth. "And you know him too. He kept you safe at knight, helped you on your swordsmanship, he took a blow for you, and he is here, comforting you." Eirika looked up into his eyes to see if he was lying. And she sees that he isn't she wanted to ask. But Seth just stopped her from talking and said, "Shh. You cry all you want on my shoulder, we talk about this later, when you're ready to deal with it." Eirika just looked at him and went back to her old position, but not to cry, but an intimate embrace.

**---------------------------**

_Five Months later_

"I can't believe it!" Cried an older looking woman. "I am just reunited with my lost daughter and find out that she's going to get married! That Franz, is perfect for you dear."

"Thank you mom, that means a lot to me." Replied the happy bride. "Always my dreams have come true. I got to find you and I found someone that's just for me."

"Come on we have to get ready, they're just about to call you!" Said her mother.

**---------------------------**

A beautiful church came into view, with its beautiful stain glasses; it made the place shine which was just right for this celebration. The couple decided to get married at the outskirts of Port Kiris –1-, because that is where they first met. Up at the alter, Franz and his best man, Forde, where eagerly waiting for the arrival of the bride.

"**_Alright we get to have sex tonight!" _**Said the little perverted voice in his mind.

"_Honestly! It is called love making!_" Replied Franz.

"**_Hey! Before we go on I got a little confession to make." _**Said his conscience**_. "I'm not really your conscience, I'm actually your libido. I tied up your conscience and took over because I wasn't getting any action!" _**

"_You got anything else to confess, since this is a church, it's the right time and place." _Said Franz with a sweat drop.

"_**I'm actually a horse, no, a broomstick.**" _Sarcastically his conscience replied.

"_O haha_! To be honest I was surprised" Replied Franz. Forde then nudged him, to get his attention. -2-

"Are you ok bro? You look kinda funny. I hope you aren't sick on your own wedding day." Said a worried Franz. "You won't be able to do it tonight."

"I'll get Vanessa" Said Franz coolly.

"Shutting up now." Said a worried Forde.

"_**HAHAHAHA! He's whipped! Literally!"**_

The little mayhem stopped for the sound of the organ playing. Everyone in the church stands ups for the bride. Dusseal, as the person who will give away the bride, escorts her. In the back, Amelia's mom, Annie, starts to shed tears of joy to see her daughter get married. Her actions were shared by Neimi, who was currently blowing her nose on her 10th napkin, which when then lead to her using Colm's cape as a napkin. But not everyone was drowned in his or her tears, some like Thethys was smiling at the couple and others humbly gave there blessing like Marisa. The bride was then placed near her soon to be husband at the altar. That's when Artur walks in, and starts the sermon.

"Dearly beloved! We are gathered here today to join these two, Amelia and Franz, in holy matrimony. If there is anyone that has good reason why these two should not be married, please speak now or forever hold your peace!" No one dared made a sound for at least a minute. "Well then, I understand that the couple has made vows for each other. Franz, why don't you go first?" Franz nodded in agreement and turned to his bride.

"Amelia, I have said before that we are walking towards the same goal, and that we are traveling there together now, I just have to say that I'm happy that you want me on this journey with you. Living our lives together, protecting each other and are future kids, as you as our shield and as I as our sword, we will live our lives to it's limit. I just want to say, you are never alone now and without you, I would not feel as complete as I am now."

"Franz, you are my yang to yin, my sword to my shield. We do complete each other, and I would never want anything to break us apart. I want to be always with you, forever and into eternity, as your wife, I will always love you so. I don't want to be alone anymore. So never leave my side Franz. I always be there with you through thick and thin, so I ask of you to do the same for me."

"Now that we got that settled, Franz, do you take Amelia, to be your lawfully wedded wife, through good times and bad, through rich and poor, until death do you part?"

"I do." Said Franz proudly.

"And do you, Amelia, take Franz, to be your lawfully wedded husband, through good times and bad, through rich and poor, until death do you part?"

"I do." Said Amelia.

"Then I now pronounce you two, man and wife, you may…. continue kissing the bride." As Artur said, the two were already lip-locked before he could even finish his sentence. The two parted for a while to walk down the aisle, with everyone throwing rice over at them. The newlyweds and party, left to a wonderful private gathering hall. Ephraim owned it so the two got a deal for it. At their reception party, the bride got ready to throw away her flowers to see would get married next. All the girls lined up, and were quite giddy as well, ready to see who would get the bouquet, and be next to get married. Ameila throw the bouquet over her head and the girls rushed to catch it.

"I got it!" cried an excited voice, "My divine powers helped me get these flowers."

"And now Franz gets to publicly go up Amelia's leg to get her special belt!" Yelled Forde. -3- Amelia just blushed at the though, while Franz seemed frustrated with his brother.

"Vanessa! Forde's been a naughty boy!" Said an angry Franz.

"Forde! You promised me! Now I have to punish you all over again!" Said a saddened Vanessa. She took him by the ear, and dragged him to place where no one would hear them. With that out of the way, Franz gets started on his tradition as the groom, to throw take off the belt with his teeth and throw it into the group of guys. It took him awhile, but me managed to get it of her leg with his mouth, then he threw it into the crowd of rowdy males. But before it can go into any of their hands, the wind picks up and blows it to the lone male at the back of the whole crowd.

"Oh my Rennac! Were going to get married!" Said the ecstatic princess of Renault, while holding on to his arms. It looks liked Rennac beg to differ.

"_Curse you fates! Why torment me so? I'm going to be stuck with this beautiful woman for the rest of my life. Wait did I just say that?_" Dozla came to congratulate him, and expects him to be a husband and king, with Rennac protesting the whole way.

The excitement of that soon died down and it was time for the dance. The newlyweds took the first dance, and then soon others joined in. L'Racheal with a disagreeing Rennac ("We are not getting married! It's just a silly norm that people blindly follow."), Seth and a recovered Eirika. Colm and Neimi also joined in the slow dance. Some danced alone while others just sat as wallflowers. And there was interesting conversation with two wallflowers.

**---------------------------**

"Since I'm stronger and older than you I get to dance to dance with Myrrh." Said a warrior.

"Well I'm smarter and can handle a more intelligent conversation with her, unlike you, Ross the Barbarian." Replied a high sage.

"Well at least she can tell she dancing with a guy, and not a cross-dressing sage I know, Ewan-a" Replied Ross.

The two stopped their bickering when they saw Myrrh coming. They both rushed towards her to ask her to dance with him.

"Myrrh! May I have this dance with you?" Both said in unison.

"What? Oh! I'm sorry but I'm not going to dance. I can't dance, so I don't want to hurt anyone with my two left feet." Said the Great Dragon.

"Then I'll teach you!" Both said again in unison. They were starting to get annoyed at each other at that point.

"Oh really? I'm glad that both of you want to volunteer to teach me how to dance in my human form. I'll be waiting for you two over at the dance floor." Said Myrrh as she walked away from the duo. The two just looked at each other and smiled.

"Well at least we get to dance with her this time and not let my teacher take her away." Said Ewan.

"Yeah, and at least this author isn't a yaoi writer or else something bad was going to happen between us." Replied Ross.

"Well then let's go and teach her!' Said the pumped up Ewan. "Oh, by the way, I get to kiss her first!"

"What! I get to have first kiss!" Replied an angry Ross.

"Nahuh"

"Yahuh"

"Nahuh"

"Yahuh"

"Nahuh"

"Yahuh"

And it continued like that until they shut up when they were close to Myrrh. It really didn't matter at all of gets first, because all three were having a blast dancing with each other and being with each other.

**---------------------------**

The party ended four hours later. The newlyweds were leaving in a bright white carriage, leaving for their honeymoon. The guest stayed back and waved them good bye and gold luck in their marriage.

"**_Do her now! Right now in this carriage! I can't wait any longer!" _**

"_Please don't wreck the moment, it's better to do it at our honeymoon suite in Venila_," -4- Replied Franz. "_Besides she's asleep right now!_"

"**_ARGH! The need to be fulfilled rising!_**"

"_Thank God after tonight I will finally get you to shut up_."

When they arrived at the hotel they were staying in, let's just say that all three of them were quite the happy bunch.

**---------------------------**

_10 Years later_

The couple moved into Franz's hometown, and bought a house close by to the castle. Amelia joined Renais army for a while to be with Franz more often, but soon left for maternal reasons. She delivered a boy, which she named Fredrick. She took care of him until he was five and that's when she decided to get back in the army. But she left again because she got pregnant again. This time she delivered a baby girl, which she named Amy. She decided that she would just practice her skills at home and teach her kids on how to fight than go back to the army.

That was in the past, and this is now. The happy couple was enjoying their 10th anniversary today, and their kids joined them in their little party. They set up a picnic by the river, while the kids were playing close by in the river.

"Mom! Fred won't stop splashing me when I asked nicely!" Cried the little girl.

"She should have now that manners can't save you all the time!" Retaliated the boy. Franz was clearly annoyed by the two bickering, so he decided to step in.

"Now you two! Amy, you should have dunked your brother, you're stronger than he is. And Fredrick, you are not suppose to hit a lady."

"Never met a lady that could hit hard though." Which got Fred a hard punch to the face, courtesy of Amy.

"You questioning my gender?" Yelled an angry Amy.

"Wow! Your PMSing already!" He started running when he sees his sister boiling with rage.

"Amelia, remind me to keep Fredrick away from Forde. He is such a bad influence on him." Amelia just smiled and gave Franz a quick kiss. "I hope I'm being a good father."

"You haven't been doing a bad job at least." Replied Amelia. "So, today is our 10th anniversary, what you get me Franz?" Asked an anxious Amelia.

"Well, I hope you like it." He then took out the gift from his pocket, and gave it to her. "I got this based on your vows you wrote. I hope you like it." She opened her gift to find a beautiful golden locket. The outside was a golden sword crossing over a shield. -5- And on the inside, a picture of the family smiling in front of their new house.

"It's beautiful Franz!" Said Amelia as she hugged him and gave another quick kiss. "Well now it's time for my gift, but you gotta wait till tonight and when the kids are tucked in."

"Why do we have to wai-OH!" Realized Franz. "Remind me to let you hang out with Tethys and Vanessa more. I really like the new you, my lovely wife."

"_**And I think you've been taking my advice to seriously now."**_

"_True, but at least we are living a happy life now._"

The two just sat there in their picnic area, resting their heads on one another, watching their two young kids play. When Franz broke the silence..

"I love you Amelia."

"I love you too, Franz"

Their day together did not just end with that kiss, but a little more, later at night, what a man and woman do when they are in love.

_**El Fin

* * *

**_

**A/N**: Sorry for the lateness! I got writer's block on how to do this right and had to choose the right ending. Planning on writing a sequel based on the kids. The other characters kids will join them too, in boarding school! Evil Laugh Anyways if you want to suggest parents, go ahead, but the ones that are official are:

Franz/Amelia – Duh!

Neimi/Colm – Of course.

Seth/Eirika – Will continue in next story.

Tethys/Gerik – I like the two together.

Vanessa/Forde – Cute together.

And that's my official couple list. Go and suggest them through e-mail or reviews.

-1- I forgot where they meet, but it was at a dock of some sort, right?

-2- Family Guy joke, you fans might get it. It was the one with the Real Griffons Show.

-3- I forgot what that thing is called when the groom throws the thing into the crowd. Does anyone know?

-4- From last chapter, it was the town they stayed in.

-5- Think OoT boxart.

**F.C**.: Guess who persuaded him to have sex with Amelia to get his kids?

That was pretty obvious. -.-;

**F.C.: **The king in bed!

Right….

**F.C**.: You shut up!

Well see you later! Hopefully in my sequel!

**F.C**.: And I'll be there to introduce!


End file.
